One or the Other
by Kender Bard
Summary: Rated PG-13 for violence. Plot: someone will die and Izzy has to decide who will live.


One or the other  
  
By Squirtel the Squirtle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, blah blah blah, I don't own Pokemon, blah blah blah, I don't own Pikachu13, she owns herself… ect. Ect. Ect…  
  
A/N: I know this is angst… And it's got me and Tentomon in it, but for some authors *coughPokeActorcough* Please don't flip out from the ending…  
  
I smiled at Tentomon and pressed closer to him as his talons wrapped around me. Izzy pulled the blanket tighter around himself and Ann. This overnight idea was great! And at the moment, we were enjoying a game of Truth or Dare.  
  
"Okay, Izzy," Tentomon said. "What do you choose?"  
  
"Truth," Izzy stated. He grinned, knowing that he didn't have anything to hide here. I gave Tentomon a confident smile. He'd find some way to nail Izzy…  
  
"Oh, I've got a good one!" He shouted. I giggled at his outburst and waited anxiously for the question. "If you had to decide who'd live, with no way of stopping one from dying, who would you choose; Ann or Squirtel?" I gaped at my husband in shock. How could he ask suck a thing?! Apparently Izzy was having the same reaction.  
  
"That's not fair!" Ann shouted angrily.  
  
"I agree!" Izzy and I added in unison. Tentomon shrugged.  
  
"That's my truth…" he answered.  
  
"Well it'll never come to that," Izzy retorted, glaring at his partner.  
  
"Right, so just pick one so we can keep the game rolling," Tentomon countered. Izzy sighed.  
  
"Ann then," he muttered. I stopped smiling, felt like I'd stopped breathing. I felt like I'd stopped living. He… He would save me? Tears stung my eyes, I had to get away and fast before they spilled over.  
  
Jumping up, I pushed past Tentomon and out of our tree house. I ran until I reached the waterfall near our lake then collapsed in a fit of sobbing. I was probably crying for an hour… He would choose me, he wouldn't choose his partner. We'd been through everything together, and I risked my life for him every step of the way… The pain from it was too much; it felt like a burning flame in my heart.  
  
"I just want to kill myself," I whispered softly to myself. I felt a tingling sensation and something leaving my body. DarkWater – my evil form.  
  
"I can arrange that," she hissed into my ear. I didn't flinch. I was getting used to DarkWater and her never-ending quest to be my demise. By now, I was half tempted to let her… But only half. I had my husband and children to live for…  
  
"No, DarkWater," I replied flatly. "No." I turned around and looked at her. She still seemed weak from the last time she'd tried to kill me. Poke Actor and I had done a good job to keep her weak too. Merging her back into my body where she belong would be easy…  
  
I reached for her paw and she jumped back. What was that crazy Squirtle up to? I tried again, and missed again.  
  
"I WILL kill you!" she shouted. "If I can't do it myself, I'll get my friends to do it for me." And then, like that, she teleported. I gaped. How in the world was she going to manage that? Oh well, never the less, I shivered softly. My body needed DarkWater to stay in balance. Without her, without the evil, all that's left is the goodness; otherwise known as LightTide. I tingled softly as I reverted into her form. Oh well… I'd find DarkWater later. Turning around, I started walking back to my home.  
  
Tentomon sighed and stroked my skin with his talon. It gave off a light glow, the natural form of LightTide. Izzy and Ann had left after I stormed out of the house. Now I had time to explain the situation with him.  
  
"It seems she's going to plot something," he concluded.  
  
"I could have told you that!" I shouted. A headache was coming to my mind. I needed to lie down. "Tentomon, I'm going to bed."  
  
"All right my dove," he sighed. "Goodnight, I'll be there with you shortly." So I walked into our bedroom, flopped onto the bed, and softly fell asleep.  
  
Later that night, I felt something. Tentomon? I opened one eye. No, it was black, or dark. It was hard to tell at night. I didn't even have a chance to scream before I was gagged and teleported. Teleported? To where? I wasn't to find out, something smashed into the back of my head and I was out like a light.  
  
Groggily, I opened my eyes – to stare into the face of a man dressed in black. He looked like a mummy with all those black clothes on. I couldn't feel the light radiating off me. Looking at my skin, it was back to normal. DarkWater must have merged back with me. The figure took a step closer. His voice was like metal grating against metal to my ears.  
  
"Tonight, your fate will be decided," he sneered.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"You are nowhere, I am no one," he whispered, turning a light above another figure – Ann.  
  
"Ann!" I shouted. She looked like she'd been beaten up badly.  
  
"Squirtel!" She cried back. "You look awful."  
  
"So do you," I whispered. I did? I must have been beaten while I was unconscious. I glared at the black figure again. Something made me want to kill him, now and here. But being tied up as I was, that was impossible. I could only hope something good would happen.  
  
Hours later something else was placed next to me, then a light turned on above it. Tentomon! He too, was beaten badly.  
  
"Tentomon, darling, speak to me," I whispered anxiously. He muttered something incoherently. Oh, this black figure was going to die as soon as I got out… If I did.  
  
What seemed like days, when it was even more hours, later, the lights were turned off. I was curious why, but found I was unable to speak. Something in my system had been shut off. I was scared – to death. A door opened and the black figured walked in, followed by Izzy.  
  
He turned to Izzy and said, "I have a gun with me. It is equipped with bullets that will kill a Digimon, permanently, or a human. Is strong enough to penetrate steel. Around your two Digimon is a barrier, so is there one around Ann. I've drained them all of their energy. They cant' fight back. If you dare try to fight me, I'll shoot you before you can blink. Now… I'll let you choose either your Digimon, or Ann to live. Choose in ten seconds."  
  
My eyes widened. This was just like the truth from our game… Oh no, DarkWater could hear all my thoughts… So this is what she planned. She'd finally found a way…  
  
Izzy was trying to argue but to no avail. The gun was read to go off at the slight flick of the finger. He had to choose. His mind was racing with thoughts as the black figure counted out loud "5, 4, 3" so he said the first thing that came to his mind "2, 1"  
  
"ANN!"  
  
"Your decision has been made." He snapped his fingers and Ann was safe, in Izzy's arms. The figure, in a split second, fired at me and Tentomon, hitting us both in the hearts. We dropped to the floor, no longer in bindings. Blood streamed from the hole in our chests. Izzy kneeled next to us.  
  
"Oh Squirtel, oh Tentomon, I'm so sorry," he whispered, sobbing. "I'll do everything I can to keep you both alive." But I could feel numbness all over me. Tentomon, using whatever strength he had left, gently laid his talon on my paw.  
  
"I love you dove," he whispered.  
  
"I love you darling," I whispered back. We stared at each other. At least we'd die together. Izzy was still trying to decipher a way to save us. But it was no use. He'd made his choice.  
  
I shut my eyes, and grasped Tentomon's talon. The darkness flowed into my mind. The last thing I heard was Izzy whispering, "I'm sorry." The last thing I said was, "You decided… Goodbye Izzy, I hope you love the life you had to choose." And with that, all that was left was black. Black as dark as the black figure's clothing. Black as death. Tentomon and I died facing death, knowing that in the end, we truly weren't first in Izzy's heart. And we died excepting it.  
  
A/N 2: I know… it sucked… Oh well, I wrote it in 30 mins, so don't flame me. I'd never written a death fic before. And like I said, please author friends – don't flip over the ending. 


End file.
